The League of Mata Hari
The League of Mata Hari is episode 9 of Series 7. Synopsis Spy handler Frank is honoured and totally bowled over when he's invited to join a top secret order, the League of Mata Hari. But the curious team can't help but probe and their meddling leads them to a criminal conspiracy deep within M.I.9 that includes the leadership. The team risk their careers and their lives to lead the purge of the traitors. Meanwhile, Mr Flatley sees Frank's invitation to the League of the Mata Hari and takes the test of silence. Trivia *Known on the CBBC iPlayer and website as "The League of the Matahari". *Several M.I. sections suffer budget cuts. *A similiar sonic weapon is used in "Code Name Phoenix". *Stella Knight is the leader of The League Of Mata Hari. *Almost every head of department was part of the league. Frank London is offered the position of M.I.9 chief agent since he is the senior surviving agent. *Kenneth Flatley is wearing the same mask that he wears in "The Shadow Games". Mata Hari *The name of the league is ironic, the real Mata Hari was burned (exposed) because of her recklessness and incompetence. *The real Mata Hari was a famous spy from World War 1. She was a dancer who became a spy for France in 1916. She was suspected of being a German spy and was executed in 1917 for being a double agent. *Born Margaretha Zelle in the Netherlands, Mata Hari was a dancer who often travelled between France and Germany during World War I. France learned that a spy with the codename H-21 was passing French secrets to Germany, and accused Mata Hari of the crime. Britain also suspected her of being a German spy, but though neither country had any evidence, she was found guilty of espionage by the French authorities. *While some people do believe that Mata Hari was a real spy, the main theory for her show trial was that France needed to deflect blame from a 1917 military defeat, stop a movement of widespread public defeatistism, and that the dominant French political party ruling the government was losing allies among the opposition. After her death the French government over-hyped her reputation to justify the execution. *Some sources state that Mata Hari was a real spy, but failed at her assignments and changed sides throughout the war. The Germans exposed her so the French would remove a security problem and other German spies could operate more freely. Gallery MI9 ID Card 1.jpg|ID cards for Aneisha Jones and Tom Tupper MI9 File 1 - Stella Knight.jpg|Stella Knight File MI9 File 1 - Mike Stern.jpg|Mike Stern File Hamish Campbell Office.jpg|Hamish Campbell's Office LMH.jpg| LMH 2.jpg|Sonic Stunner Frank- LMH.jpeg|Frank Dan_Undercover.jpg| Mr_F_And_Lady_J_In_LMH.jpg Spy-Pod_LMH.jpg| MrFlatleyattheLeague.jpg|Mr Flatley taking the test of silence. LMH 5.jpg| Ep9_Sneak_Peak.jpg| Lady_j.jpg| FrankinLeagueClothing.jpg|Frank undertaking the test of complete disclosure. MikeSternattheLeague.jpg|Mike Stern at the League. MikeandStellaConfused.jpg|Mike and Stella are confused at Mr Flatley attending the test instead of Frank. StellaLaughing.jpg|Stella laughing because the League thought Mr Flatley was Frank. StellainLeagueClothing.jpg|Stella at the League. FrankWarnsStella.jpg|Frank warns Stella not to go to the ceremony. StellaandTom.jpg|Stella knows she's innocent and Frank orders her arrest. LeagueWeapons.jpg|The League's collection of weapons. Includes a sonic stunner. LMH 3.jpg| Videos MI High - Series 7 - Episode 9 Sneak Peek - The League of the Matahari Category:Series 7